The present invention relates life maintenance apparatus, and more particularly relates to a type of life maintenance apparatus, which is while an earthquake is occurring.
As one of the most powerful natural disasters, earthquakes have always been a nightmare since ancient times. With the development of modern science and technology, people have made significant progress in seismic forecast and anti-seismic buildings, however, owing to the difficulty in predicting earthquakes, earthquakes still injure thousands around world every year. Sudden unexpected strong earthquake at night provides a lifetime of nightmares for those who experienced or survived the quake.
People are very fragile to the strike from collapsing buildings or even small parts of buildings. As a result they die from the first strike of such collapse. Among those who survive, some are buried deeply underneath the ruins, waiting desperately for rescue. However, rescuers often come too late owing to low efficiency in locating survivors and avoiding the use of machines. People who survive more than one week, by their own confidence to live on and with great luck to be found by rescuers, are so rare that normally they are regarded as miracles.
The present invention provides a type of life maintenance apparatus which can be used by the people who involved in the earthquake to rescue themselves.
The Life Maintenance Apparatus (LMU) according to the present invention is a six sided shell of high strength material, composed of two parallel horizontal rectangular plates, bolstered with five to nine round stands. Fixed on the front and back, there are two vertical covering plates. On two sides, there are two adjustable plates which can be, folded inside, beneath the upper layer.
The bottom layer is covered with one extra layer of cushion material such as rubber on top of which there is another manual instant inflating air cushion in the shape of an L whose extra bulge part gives extra protection to the head. Safety belt(s) combined with two handles fixed beneath the upper layer to protect user from rolling are installed in proper position as well.
Beneath the upper layer is a wireless signal transmitter which is operated by battery and can send a fixed frequency signal. Surrounding the transmitter, there are several chambers of chemicals, that when unsealed acts as an oxygen re-producer, by consuming carbon-dioxide. Also beneath the upper layer are several storage chambers for life maintenance materials, essentially water, and other items such as medicine, battery, food, mobile phone, radio etc. Opposite to the air cushion, there are 2 fixed handles.
The two folding side-plates can be pulled down in case of need, to form a complete six sides shelter.
The six sided structure of this apparatus, made from high strength material, can significantly reduce the impact from collapsing building to protect the user from being killed or hurt. When the user is buried inside the debris, the user can install the battery to the wireless signal transmitter to send it""s position to the its receiver (such as rescuer) so that the latter can rapidly and accurately find the position. With the stocked material and oxygen reproducer, the user can easily stay alive for twenty days or more subject to the quantity of stock, even when in suffocating surroundings.
The help to users are both physical and psychological, as the user knows that their chance to be found is quite large, or if he could use one sort of two-way communication, the confidence to survive increases too. Storage chambers could be filled with some basic material like water and other alternatives in user""s option. They could be whatever may be necessary in case of being trapped, such as medicine, compact food, blanket, mobile phone, radio, or even chess or poker card, while waiting to be rescued. Because of the shelter, rescuers, when locating the accurate position of the user, could use machines to speed up the digging process.
It is ideal to be in the form of a bed, as in sudden strong night earthquake, under a bed is probably the only possible distance a user would be able to reach in a short time. Below is the further explanation of the fulfillment of this invention in connection with the corresponding figures.